villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mephisto and Praxina
Mephisto and Praxina, more commonly known as The Twins, were Gramorr's henchmen and the recurring main antagonists in the animated series LoliRock. They were biological twins from the planet Ephedia who were sent to Earth to steal the Oracle Gems and destroy the Princesses. The Twins Mephisto Mephisto was the younger twin brother of Praxina. He had pale skin, emerald green eyes, and burgundy hair. He also wore a white shirt with a green snake symbol and wore umbrella black pants, gloves with green tints and shoes. He was less coordinated than his sister when he battled the princesses one-to-one without Praxina around, which made him less intelligent. However, he had proven himself capable to be intelligent in the episode Lucky Star, as he had a back-up plan in advance after his sleeping spell didn't reach the princesses and that he used/casted a lot of complex and unique spells in comparison to his sister. Praxina 'Praxina '''is the older twin sister of Mephisto. Like her brother, she has pale skin and burgundy hair, but has navy blue eyes. She also wears a black and white skirt with red tints and a symbol of a butterfly. She is more intelligent than her brother and a very cold-hearted, ruthless and determined person. She is older than Mephisto by several minutes and it is typically her who comes up with the plans against the princesses. Though she is harsh and mean towards others, she truly does care for her brother. History Pre-Series The Twins have a mysterious past, and no one knows their origins or who their parents were. Powers and Abilities Both Mephisto and Praxina had the ability to fly with their capes, teleport and possess black crystal magic. They often used it to attack the princesses, create monsters with it via mutating an animal or other objects and freeze anyone. Gallery Mephisto Mephisto - Attitudes.png Mephisto - Expressions.png MEPHISTO - Turn Head.png Mephisto - Turn Body - Side.png Mephisto - Turn Body- Face.png The Twins concept art 6.png The Twins concept art 5.png The Twins concept art 3.png Praxina The Twins concept art 7.png The Twins concept art 4.png Praxina - Attitudes.png Praxina - Expressions.png PRAXINA - Turn Head.png Praxina - Turn Body - Side.png Praxina - Turn Body - Face.png The Twins altogether The Twins concept art 8.png The Twins concept art 2.png The Twins concept art 1.png Shinin' like gold.jpeg LoliRock Season 2 Teaser(2).jpg Trivia *Mephisto and Praxina were originally supposed to have cheap minions called "Black Ice Monsters" back during the pre-production of the show, but they were cancelled for unknown reasons. *The only time where they didn't fight the princesses was in the episode ''Raffle Baffle. *It is revealed in the episode "Lucky Star" that they have an uncle named Pappy, who is a court jester that gave Mephisto a powerful magic staff. *They seem to have an ability to brainwash and corrupt people, like in the episode "No Thanks For The Memories"'' where they brainwashed Iris into thinking that they were her friends and then turned her into "Dark Iris". *Praxina's design was inspired by Gretchen Morgan from the live-action series, ''Prison Break. *Though never specified in-show, Mephisto was implied to have a crush on Auriana. *It is unknown what happened to Mephisto in the Season 2 finale when he fell off the cliff after getting hit by Crystal Quinta, though it is strongly implied that he died on that spot. Category:Sadists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Evil Families Category:Siblings Category:TV Show Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Aliens Category:Dimwits Category:Partners in Crime Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Minion Category:Male Category:Villainesses Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Summoners Category:Terrorists Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Perverts Category:Stalkers Category:Kidnapper Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Archenemy Category:Thief Category:Lover Stealers Category:Fighter Category:Teenage Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Cowards Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Amoral Category:Hypocrites Category:Scapegoat Category:Magic Category:In love villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Teams Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Deceased Category:Friend of the hero